Gundam SEED: Fateful Encounters
by CagAthrunZathha
Summary: Kira Yamato, a normal highschool student encounters a pink haired, beautiful girl lying on a forest behind his house. What he didn't know that she is no ordinary human for she is a POWERFUL SEED PRINCESS that can transform into a GUNDAM if bonded with a human. Lacus Clyne, one of the 3 Legendary SEED Princesses is given a MISSION to save the EARTH from the hands of the BLUE COSMOS.
1. Chapter 1

_**Gundam SEED: Fateful Encounters**_

_**Summary:**_

_**Kira Yamato, a normal highschool student encounters a pink haired, beautiful girl lying on a forest behind his house. What he didn't know that she is no ordinary human for she is a POWERFUL SEED PRINCESS that can transform into a GUNDAM if bonded with a human. Lacus Clyne, one of the 3 Legendary SEED Princesses is given a MISSION to save the EARTH from the hands of the BLUE COSMOS who is trying to rule the whole planet. Note: This story is really FAR FAR FAR from the original plot.**_

_**Thank you and enjoy reading XD ...  
***********_

_**SETTING: HELIOPOLIS **_

It's just an another day for the brown haired purple eyed highschool boy, Kira Yamato. He just finished riding his blue bycicle from Heliopolis College. He opens the door and immedietly throws himself to a red colored couch. He looks at the pinned up poster where a cute pink-haired girl holding a microphone was jumping joyfully. Kira's idol and crush, Meer Campbell is a popular idol in PLANTs, the neighboring country of Heliopolis. Her popularity also reached at his town.

_What a tiring day_ he thinks.

He rise from the couch and started walking up the stairs to change his cloths. After he change, he goes down and goes outside his house. He started the wheel of his bycicle going to a forest near his home.

.

.

.

.

.

Thick green leaves swaying as some of them where flying down the ground. Very strong tree trunks makes the forest look like haunted one. But for our Kira Yamato, it's his second time going to the forest. He steps to the entrance of the dark forest and started describing them again the beauty of nature. A peaceful one that only the chirps of the birds you only hear. As he walks more deeper that his back is going smaller and smaller from the entrance, he feels a little cold because the winds seems more windy at it. The sounds of the leaves swaying with the wind, made the forest grew noisier than usual.

_**Meanwhile...**_

_**Location: EARTH ALLIANCE Military Control Room**_

" SIR! There's a heat source coming from the Ozone Layer is sense by the radar." One of the crew member signals commander Murrue Ramius from her break. Murrue, who was drinking the coffee, response to the member. " What object!? Take a picture of it" The member do what was commanded by her. In the large screen infront of her chair reveals the picture. To her shock, she unconciously drop the coffee cup she was holding.

_Freedom..._ she muttered

The unknown object creates a massive destruction of the oqone layer that it creates a whole in it. It directly falls unknowingly by the citiczens to a deep and very dark forest. This shocks Kira when he feel a quick but massive earthquake under his sneakers. Dust fill the air as he coughs before it.

_What the hell is goin' on?_ He mumble some words as he step up to look at a smoking object that fell just a while ago.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He drew herself nearer to the fallen object.

" What-AHHHHHHHHHHHH" He just step on a broken rock and suddenly found himself slid through the big crater.

_Awh, it hurts_ as he rubbed the back of his head.

He rest his hands on the ground and help himself to get up in his full weight. He saw a pile of rock and on the bottom of it found a strands of pink hair.

_Could a human be here?_ . Felt pity, he carries stones and throw it sideways until he saw a pink-haired girl who look like Meer Campbell(Kira's crush) dressed in white cloth covering her from neck to the feet. He also noticed a glowing necklace surrounding her neck.

.

.

.

He continue to look at the girl's angelic face when he feel some drops above his head. Drip, Drop, drip, drop _It's raining. I need to get out of here_ as he carries the unconcious girl unto his back and runs faster to reach his bike to the other side.

.

. "

.

.

" Commander! " Arnold Neumann called Murrue. Murrue nodded. " There's another heat source descending" Arnold said that maid Murrue's eyes grew wider. " Arnold, zoom this unidentified objects directly to the screen" "YES, Ma'am"

While Arnold is computing something, She gritted her teeth. _Another war has started. Need to find FREEDOM_ she thought,

.

.

.

Kira brought the girl to his house via bike. He carries her to his room and lay her down. While waiting for her to wake up, he opens his laptop looking some newly released updates.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Princess! Get out of here!" a tall man grabs her away from the castle that is now crumbled. _

"_NO! Father!" the princess cries out as she witness the fall of her home. "Princess! Let's go! " As the man transform into a human-like mecha with an overall height of 17.72 meters, she grabs the princess from the ground and launch into space. As they fly up, the mecha gave the princess a necklace. "Princess, from now on, You must hid yourself from the enemies. Escape here andrun to Earth. Find a human to bond with and take up courage. Once you bond with a human, you must gather up your strength to defeat our enemy, the Bule Cosmo, especially Destroy. And also, find the other 2 SEED Princesses and team up with them. Remember, you are the only princess of this kingdom. You are the...FREEDOM GUNDAM " and he send her to space. " Strike! " The princess yells at her comrade. The mecha Strike turned back."I'll remain here at once and stand up to fight the GINNs. Princess" and he speed up back to the kingdom. She keeps on yelling his name. "STRIKE! STRIKE! STRIKE!"_

"STRIKE!" as she rise up from her nightmare

"I'm glad you walk up." She stare at the brown haired guy doing something. Feeling frightened, she folds both of her knees like a ball. The brown haired guy react to her doings. " Ah, no, no, it's okay. You're safe...with me" as he stood up his chair. Now feeling safe, she loose her knees and sits up on the soft bed. She glance at the guy who 'save' her maybe. "W-who a-are you?" She asked the boy. The lad scratch the back of his head as if he was shy. "K-Kira, Kira Yamato". She smile. "K-Kira" She pronounce it correctly making Kira blushed a little. " Hehe, so, what's err, your name? " She sit still. " Lacus ". The lad sits down. " Nice to meet you, Lacus. So, where do you live? And err, why are you in err, that big crater located in a forest" She was taken aback of his question. She bend her head down. "I-I don't know." . . . " So, uhmmm, where do you live Lacus?" He change the question. His question make Lacus a bit shock of what happened in her country. She puts her two hands on her face as she about to cry. "Father, Father, He-He's gone!" as her tears fall between her words. Kira quickly sits beside her to comfort her. " Hey, L-Lacus, S-sorry, I didn't mean to ask you. I'm sorry. Don't push yourself to hard. " As his hand stroke her pink long hair. Lacus ceased from crying and forms a smile on her lips. " thank you Kira, for comforting me" That made him blush. " Ahh, ehh, m-my pleasure...Oh, the rain stops. Want to go for a walk?" He invites Lacus that she eagerly accepted by nodding her head.

.

.

.

As they walk on the road, " hey, Kira, where are we?" Kira was quite shock by her question. " On Earth, in heliopolis." Lacus raised a eyebrow as if she was confused. " Earth? Heliopolis? What's that?" Kira's eyes grew wide. _Is this girl an alien or something? _ "err, this is the planet where we stand. A pure and blue planet as they say. If you're not from earth, where were you? He asked her. "I, I'm from the Cyberplanet" ... "Cyberplanet? What kind of planet is that? Cyber, you mean a planet full of machines and robots? Are you a robot or something? " That answer made Lacus laugh. " hahhaha, silly Kira. Yes, I'm from there" That answer makes Kira shiver. " So, Yo-you're a r-robot!?" This made her more laughing " hahha, Kira, you're exxagerating! Hahahaa" _This girl is really, really WEIRD_. "Okay, give me a proof that you are" Kira grinned. He believes that she's LYING. She stops." Later Kira, later" "Idiot" Kira muttered. " I heard you" Lacus chuckled tha made him blush.

.

.

.

They walk in the streets until Lacus glance at a large billboard. "Kira, who's that? She looks like me." As she point at the pink-haired girl holding a microphone picture. " Ahh, that's Meer Campbell, a superstar here on earth. She is a proffessional singer. Her voice blends beautifuly. " Kira is daydreaming again. Lacus glance again at the billboard. She look at the pink-haired girl. _Hmmmm... Maybe I can sing also. Let me try_ she thought. " Hey, Kira, let's go near that pond" As she points her forefinger to a park. " Sure, great idea Lacus"

.

.

.

They sit at the bench facing the pond. How lovely is the orange sky reflecting at the water clearly. Kira feels awkward as Lacus is beside her. " So Kira, tell me more about you" as she face him and smiles. "Hmmmm... I'm just an ordianry student who is studying technology. I am the top of my class. I'm a 16 year old guy who is only living on its own. I have a childhood friend who is currently working at ZAFT as a military." ... "Oh, cool. So that's how human live" as she punched Kira lightly. " I also wonder how robots live" Kira grinned. She pouted. Thinking of another topic, Lacus stands up facing the pond with both of her hands put on her chest. She take a deep breath and...

.

.

.

_shizukana kono yoru ni anata wo matteru no_

_ano toki wasureta hohoemi wo tori ni kite_

_are kara sukoshi dake jikan ga sugite_

_omoide ga yasashiku natta ne._

_hoshi no furu basho de_

_anata ga waratte irukoto wo _

_itsumo negatteta _

_ima tookutemo_

_mata aeru yo ne_

_itsu kara hohoemi wa konna ni hakanakute_

_Find More lyrics at .com_

_hitotsu no machigaide kowarete shimau kara_

_taisetsuna mono dake wo hikari ni kaete_

_tooi sora koete yuku tsuyosade_

_hoshi no furu basho e_

_omoi wo anata ni todoketai _

_itsumo soba ni iru_

_sono tsumetasa wo dakishimeru kara_

_ima toukutemo, kitto aerune_

_shizuka na yoru ni_

.

.

.

Kira was left dumbfounded. He never knew that she could sing like his crush's voice (Meer Campbell) no, let scratch, DEFINITELY like her voice. People here in the park gathered together upon hearing the voice. Some are whispering

_She's good..._

_Hey, she looks like Meer..._

_No, definitely she is Meer..._

_So, why is she here?..._

_Could it be, she lived here?..._

_Waaaahhh, I want to get a fansign..._

Kira thought that this is not a good idea. He hold Lacus. "Kira? " She asked. "Where going now."

_***BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM***_

A very loud BOOM came from the city. The city was on fire.

_What's this?_


	2. Chapter 2: Freedom strikes

_**Gundam SEED: Fateful Encounters**_

_**Chapter 2: Freedom strikes**_

_***BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM***_

A very loud BOOM came from the city. The city was on fire.

_What's this? _Kira was running to a hill along with Lacus. As they set on top, shock was written all over their faces. "Hey, what happened!?" Kira shouted. The city was on destruction. He notice three green humanoid mechas shooting fire at the tall buildings. _Mobile Suits? But I haven't seen it._ Kira thought. _No, the GINNs, why are they here? Could it be?..._ as she gazed at the mechas.

.

.

.

"Arnold! How long will the team reach the Heliopolis!?"Murrue asked. "Commander, 5 hour-"Murrue cut him. "5HOURS! Are you kidding me!" Murrue slam her fist in the arm chair. _Dammit! _

.

.

.

"Mess ém up! Mess ém up! HAHAHHAHA" the GINNs leader happily sings while destroying the city of Heliopolis like guns targeting the targets merciless. The GINNs leader place its Heavy Ion Canon and lock it at a certain target. "Sorry~" as it release a big ball of fire toward the target. People came running in all directions that some of them were either burned by the fires or stepped by the foot of the mecha. One street were covered with a pool of blood in it. One man shouted at the GINNs leader, "Why are you attacking us! Who are you! Spare us! Pl-" the old man didn't finish his words when the right foot directly step at him and…SQUASH him! " Sorry oldie, we're going to finish our unfinished business" The other two GINNs laugh out loud. " Now, continue what we are doing! We need to destroy all the living things…crush 'em kill 'em and after that…Find FREEDOM!" as the leader grins.

.

.

.

"Tsk, I can't stand it anymore! Where are the soldiers! Why didn't they fight!?" Kira desperately shouted. Lacus comforted him. _Kira, you have a kind heart. You helped me. To repay you, I'll destroy this one. Strike, I'll bond with this human and defeat the enemy._ As she looked at the sky with two eyebrows sticked together. "Kira" Kira respond to Lacus by looking at her. "Lacus?" She smiled. "Will you help me get rid of this things?" … "How can we defeat that crap!?We don't have any weapons!? " Kira asked her sarcastically. "Believe me, Kira. Please believe me." Comforted by her words, he stood up. She also stood up.

.

.

.

"I think there were no humans here anymore!" the GINNs leader said straight. "No sire, there are still" as one of his comrades pinpoint at the sky where hundreds of jetplanes charging at them. " AHHHH, ALLIANCE TEAM, DESTROY THIS THINGS WITH YOUR ALL!" The leader of the Alliance team shouted at the communication microphone. "YES SIR!" his team answered in chorus. Each of the planes released each missiles and charges at the three. "Oh no you don't. YOU'RE JUST A PIECE OF GARBAGES! " as the GINNs leader set its canon and fires at the sky targeting the planes. Some planes were able to dodge while some are unfortunately destroyed by the beam.

.

.

.

"the reinforcements are here" as the two looked at the sky. "Lacus, theyare the earth military, the Alliance, they're here to help us!" … "But, Kira, they can't destroy it. This mechas are like me. They can transform into humans also!" … "What do you mean? Are they aliens! From your planet!?" Lacus just nodded. "That's why I need to fight them, because they also… the one who ruin my homeland" as she bowed down her head covering her eyes with her hair. "Lacus…" kira just muttered her name. "Lacus… I believe. Let's get into this." As he punch in the air. Lacus, overjoyed by his answer, smiles. "Now Kira, let me hold both of your hands" as she holds his hands that made him blush." Concentrate Kira, It will be alright. Let's go" as she closed her eyes and her body glow while her hair swaying. Kira, shocked from what he witnessed "L-lacus?" . Lacus opened her eyes " Kira, close your eyes and feel the power that was passed to you" Kira do what she says and they both glow in yellow color and the float in mid-air. Lacus become a spirit. Still her body is transparent, glowing yellow wings spread from her back and flipped once as small glitters comes from it. Kira and Lacus, both their eyes closed, were wrap by Lacus' wings. As it wraps, it glows more that it reached GINNs area. "what's this damn light! My eyes are hurt!" The leader covered its eyes with its arm. On the other side, Murrue was shocked when she looked at the screen infront of her the glowing yellow object not far from the enemy. _Freedom! _ She whispered as a curved line forms at her lips.

.

.

.

Back to our two heroes, the glowing large ball full of glitters disappeared in a form of a bird's feathers. As the feathers disappeared one by one, a large, human liked robotic form with black, blue, red, and white colors blend with it. The said Mecha descends from mid-air and stand still. Inside the robot, Kira was shocked to see that he was in a control room-liked room. Infront of him was a screen showing some words written on it. _GUNDAM?_ He read the word in his mind. _What is this? Where's Lacus?_ He panically started searching for her.

_._

_._

_._

"_I'm here, Kira" _ as a spirit comes before him.

"Lacus!"

"_It's alright Kira. I'm right here. I am the Mobile Suit that you sit"_

Not believing her, Kira tried to searcher, form the back, from the sides.

"_We must not waste our time Kira. Let's work together." _ As she laid her spirit hand unto his hand.

"How can I control this?I neverbeen on a mobile suit before?"

"_Trust me Kira, you can do it"_

Believing her, he started controlling some controls. He managed to remember his lessons from his technology teacher back to his highschool. The Gundam started to walk forward. The GINNs notice it. " What's that thing? Is this the crappy plane's reinforcements?Well, let's try our luck." As the three GINNs charges at the Kira's mecha. Kira, feeling nervous takes a step backward but got headbutt by one of the enemies making him fall to the ground. _Dammit_ as he close one of his eyes and grit his teeth. He gets up. _I might get killed if I am like this. Are there any weapons?_ "Lacus!" Before Lacus could reply, another GINN punch the back of the GUNDAM and another uppercut that sends Kira fly away. Kira in the GUNDAM gritted his teeth again. " Ha, loser mobile suit " The leader teased. The GINN jump from the sky and charge at the lying GUNDAM with its bladed pointed at the cockpit where Kira is. :GOODBYE LOSER!" the leader teased again.

.

.

.

Lacus touch Kira's cold shaking hands again. _"Don't be afraid Kira. I'm here for you. Think of your goal. Think of those innocent people who was killed unknowingly. Think of those who are suffering." _ Kira goes back to his sense but this time, Kira's eyes became purple and like a newly trained one, he quickly dodge the GINN's suddened attempt. Wide eyes were formed in the leader's eyes. "how could yo-" he didn't finish his words as Kira punch the head of the mecha "AAHHHHHH" the leader screamed. With Kira's fast response, he pulls the beam saber right from his back and downward sways the saber to one of the leader's comrades and BOOOOM… it burst and pink smokes coming from it. Horror was drawn to the enemy's face as Kira charges again for another attack. He thrust again his saber to the other enemy's blade that again cause it to burst and same smoke coming from it. The leader of the GINN, without a second thought, escape from the ground and flies up to the space.

.

.

.

Kira watch from the cockpit the burned buildings in the city. _Did I…_ he felt his head hurts.

"_Kira, well done. "_ Lacus suddenly appear before him.

"T-thanks, Lacus"

And Kira collapse from his seat.

The two glows again so as the GUNDAM. It disappears in a form of glitters while Kira and Lacus descend from the air and both of them COMPLETELY collapsed.

.

.

.

"we found them Commander" a male voice report to his communicator. "Thank you, bring them here". The man carried the two unconscious being into his vehicle and started driving to.

.

.

.

.

.

_ALLIANCE MILITARY_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Gundam SEED: Fateful Encounters**_

_**Chapter 3: The story**_

_**"We found them Commander" a male voice report to his communicator. "Thank you, bring them here". The man carried the two unconscious being into his vehicle and started driving to.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**ALLIANCE MILITARY**_

Kira waked up and found himself on a room where everything is unknown to him. He felt a small headache that he touch his forehead and found out it was wrapped in bandages. His lower part of his mouth is also bandaged.

"Where am I?" that is his first word that he muttered after he wake up.

He looked at the white ceiling and started rolling his eyes on the sides. There was a flat screen pinned in a wall on the upper right of his bed. There was a newly furnished empty brown table with a wooden chair in it.

_What is this place? _

He heard some footsteps from the other side of the white sliding door. The footsteps stops and the door slides to the right revealing a brown haired woman around 20s maybe. The woman steps in carrying a tray of burger and a cup of orange juice. She put the tray to the brown table and sat on the wooden chair. She faced him.

"Hi, how's your sleep" she asked him.

Feeling embarrassed "I'm okay"

"You don't have to be afraid. This is the Earth Alliance Military Infirmary. You're safe here. "She response with a smile.

Remembering something, Kira open his eyes wide. "Uhmmmm, Miss-"

"Don't call me Miss, just call me Murrue" she correct him.

"I, uhhhh, Murrue, have you seen-"

"Oh, the cute little girl you are with? Don't worry, she's on the other side of this wall"As she pointed at the wall opposite to Kira's bed.

"Thanks"

"Kira"Murrue's face turned serious that made Kira sit still._How did she knew my name?_

"Y-yeah?"

"Are you the one who pilot the FREEDOM?"

Confused by her question, he asked. "FREEDOM?"

"Yes, the GUNDAM you're piloting"

_GUNDAM? _ He remember that word when he was on that machine.

" Y-yes, I'm the one who pilot that thing."

"That girl with you…?"

"Ahh, Lacus, uhmmm, if I say the answer, uhmmm, you might think that I'm making weird stuffs"as he rubbed the back of his head using his right hand.

"I'm prone to jokes Kira"

"err, That girl, when I was on that mecha, she appeared to me with her body is transparent. I mean, she's like a spirit glowing infront of me"

Murrue drew a small smile in her lips.

"Say, did you know anything about this incident ? "

Kira shook his head in affirmation.

"No, Murrue-san"

"I'm sure, you have tons of question printed in your mind that you want to ask"

He nodded.

"If you're wondering about those GINNs, the one you fought with, they are like the machine you're piloting a while ago. "

"GINNs…"

"They are celestial beings that came from an unknown planet far, far away from our planet. They are called 'Living Ones' a race of mechas that live peacefully in their planet, CYBER."

_CYBER…_

"This Mechas are not ordinary robots for they possess powerful weapons compared to our earthly mobile suits. They can shape shift. They can turn into humans like us. I don't really know if they have some kind of weird genes. Lacus, the pink-haired girl you're with, she is one of them…"

"Lacus…is one of….them? So, she really is telling the truth. "

"So she told you"

"And… I didn't believe her… I feel so disgusted…"As he bows his head covering his purple eyes with his bangs.

"Don't worry, at first, I didn't believe this. I even laugh in front of my commander while saying it's only a fairy tale made up to lure people. As a result, he let me locked up at a room for a week. "As she chuckles.

Kira smiled little.

"Now Murrue-san, can you tell me who Lacus really was? "

"I'll tell you. Can we go outside and get some air? Don't worry about her. She will be really safe here. "

Kira nodded. "Sure"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The two went outside and go to a garden near a pond. Birds came out flying, making noises. Green leaves swaying along the strong wind. Kira's bangs also sway with the wind also Murrue's split bangs. Kira place his right hand above his eyes to cover from the rays of the sun.

"Let's go to the kiosk"as she point to a hut.

Kira followed and they both seating face to face. Kira looks at his right watching some birds hopping on the edge of a fountain… he smiled.

Murrue followed his gaze and also smiled."You like the place? " Kira face Murrue and nodded "Yes " With a table infront of them, Murrue clasp her hands and let it relax on the table.

"Lacus, she is actually a princess from her homeplanet. "

Kira lift his head a little.

"She is not like the other Mechas, she is a special one. She was gifted by their gods the strength to rule over their planet. She is a very kind one that all her people loved her. She is the princess while her father is the first King. They reign over and the peace last for many years until the Blue Cosmos, their enemy, conquered them suddenly that their soldiers are unaware of them. The Blue Cosmos' ultimate gundam, the DESTROY, tries to break the wall. Lacus' father, who was the strongest of all mechas not counting the Destroy, fight the entire battalion with his Gundam form, the STRIKE FREEDOM. He used all his strength to shield his kingdom, but the Destroy is too powerful to overcome with. Lacus was hiding at her room at that time. She was crying praying for her father's safety. Not until she feel the entire castle shaking. The ceilings were cracking and falls into pieces. She was about to hit by the falling rocks when Strike. Her butler and guardian quickly grabs her away from her crumbled room. She was stunned. Her eyes were wide open.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Princess, let's get out of here! "While Strike grabs her by hand.

"Father…" her tears started to fall when they passed by a broken window. She had witnessed that her father is still fighting near the wall against the big monster (The Destroy). Her father barely stands in his gundam form but the monster is 3 times larger than him. His mechanical wings on the back tried to flip that he manages to stand somehow. He's gotten more weaker when his enemy fires 3 beam towards his chest making him fall back to the ground. Her father's soldiers, the strike daggers, were completely destroyed thanks to the Blue Cosmos GINNs. Her father communicate with Strike during the battle.

"S-sstri…ke…"He manages to call lacus' guardian.

"Sire!" Strike, still in human form holding the crying Lacus, responsed quickly.

"T-take La…cus…aw…ay fr…om he..re "

"Sire…"

"Go to a sa…fe place wh…ere she cou…ld sta…y awa..y from here… "as he stand confronting the enemy.

"Sire!, Don't tell me! "

"Thi…s is out only cha…nce ARRRGGHHH "as he was punch by the destroys hand on his face.

"SIRE!"Strike calls him

" She will be my succ…essor wh…en I'm gone. I won't allow this punks to ta…ke over the kingdom… " as he stands again firing his gun to the Desroys elbow.

" She will be the next ruler… But first let her ARRRRGHHHH stay away from here. Tsk. Give her my necklace which was in your pocket. " he continues to fight even he was counter attacked.

Strike was shock that there is really a necklace. This necklace possess the power to travel between planets even the farthest.

"HURRY UP! STRIKE! TAKE HER TO THE SPACE NOW! "

Strike, without doubts, takes on his gundam form and holds Lacus tighter.

"FATHER!"

One of the GINNs saw their sudden flight and tried to catch up but one of the beams blast its back and burst. That red with white streak beam came from the STRIKE FREEDOM'S chest.

"I'll be your enemy! "Lacus'father still in STRIKE FREEDOM form still fires all the flying GINNs that tried to catch his child.

The Destroy throws another beam to the brave STRIKE FREEDOM.

"Äaaaaarrrrghhhhh! " Her father's cries in deep pain.

"You! Aaaarggggghhhh" He didn't notice two GINNs charged to his back that he was completely thrown to the ground.

His energy slowly drained.

_I don't have…much time left_ he thought

He stands and flew to a distant and again face the whole enemy includingthe Destroy who are infront of him. He even witnessed the castle completely crumbled.

Because of what he witnessed. His mechanical eyes once flashed again and his two elbows goes a bit backward, his wings all flipped like he was charging to blow.

" WINGS OF…. LIGGGGGGGHHHTTTT!" as he shouts, several lights from its feet, its gun attached to its waist, from the sides of the head and from the tip of each mechanical feathers are starting to charge of as he archs his back. Then, all the charging lights all suddenly shoots at multiple enemies. The colourful beams with white streaks shoots at some parts of the GINNs including the Destroy's chest and engines that suddenly smokes and completely fall to the ground.

At last, he win but still he lose. He lose many soldiers no, ALL soldiers. His people. As he pants he descended from air.

_At last…_ as he change back into human form. He has scratches in every part of his body.

"SIRE!" he turned around and see the STRIKE descending from the sky.

The father's eyes grew wider. "Why are you here! You must be with the princess. What happen to her? "

The STRIKE change back to his human form and bowed down before King Siegel, Lacus'father

"Sire, I apologize for not being able to travel together with your daughter but rest assured, I contact with the former STRIKE DAGGER's Captain, Strike Noir, she willingly accepts and promise to guide the princess safely while on Earth."

"Earth, huh, what a coincident, she will met her other SEED sisters, the JUSTICE and the DESTINY. "

Strike smiles "I intentionally let her go to earth to bond with her other sisters."

Siegel's eyes grew wide. "As expected of my right arm man… You never failed to surprise me. "

Strike rubs the back of his head.

"I wonder what will be the fate of the 3 princesses in Earth. " as he looked at the sky.

Strike also looked at the red sky. "I hope they will be find"

.

.

.

_**End of Flashback…**_

" I…. uhhh " Kira slowly bend down .

" Hmmm? "

"How do you know all of this? "

Murrue chuckles

"It's because I'm the Strike Noir that we were talking about"

Kira raise his head up with shock.

"You!? "

She nodded.

The strong wind passed again and their bangs sway with it.

A little paused until Kira and Murrue heard a siren in the building.

"What!? " Murrue quickly goes down the kiosk and rush over the command center of the building.

Kira, aware of the situation, also runs following Murrue from the back.

"Murrue-san!" kira shouts as they run through the stairs.

Murrue, without turning to kira who was still running from the back answered "Another enemy "

Kira suddenly stops by the hallway . Murrue continues to run until her figure is getting smaller and smaller in the hallway.

_Lacus!_ He remembers her and rush to the other side of the hallway which the Infirmary Lacus slept in is located.

He stops at the door and press something beside it and the door slides revealing the sleeping Lacus.

He slowly walk towards her bed and slowly carry her. His right hand is on the back of Lacus'head while his other hand on the back of her knees. He then slowly walked towards the door. Lacus'head is leaning at his chest. He started to run down to the hall and goes outside where the kiosk they sit was.

As he about to go to the kiosk, he was shock when a red GINN pointing a gun at the two, jumped infront of them causing the garden to crush.

" Say your prayers boy…"the GINN laughs.

Kira gritted his teeth.

_Tsk._

The chapter ends with a picture of Kira carrying the sleeping lacus confronting the red GINN…


	4. Chapter 4: The Black GUNDAM

_**Gundam SEED: Fateful Encounters**_

_**Chapter 4: FEEDOM strikes again**_

_**" Say your prayers boy…"the GINN laughs.**_

_**Kira gritted his teeth.**_

_**Tsk.**_

The GINN was about to pull the trigger when someone shoot from his back to his head.

_What!_

Without hesitation, he quickly runs to the other side leaving the GINN still holding his broken mechanical head.

_I've got to get out of here…_

They were on the streets not far from the other 2 GINNs busy themselves destroying the buildings.

" I'm kinda bored. " Rider, one of the red mechas stated.

"Rider, I know, but we need to defeat this newly reported gundam yesterday. " Liro, one of the red mechas.

"but you know, when I see the photo of that gundam yesterday, I think I've seen it before. In CYBER uhmmmm…-"

" It's similar to the one who destroys the Destroy you know. The STRIKE FREEDOM Gundam… Yeah, it's kinda familiar to me also…" while they keep on shooting on buildings.

.

.

.

Kira was still on the road still carrying her. He decided to go to the upper part of the city so that they will be safe but before that, they must passed by those two GINNs... Winds continue to sway carrying light debris and dusts. Kira covered his right eye and griited his teeth.

He continue to run while he pant.

"It's *pant* Okay *pant* Lacus, *pant* we will*get* out of *pant* here. " While running and looking at her sleeping face.

One of the GINNs saw him running on a distance about 100 meters.

"ha! Another human…" as he prepare his sniper beam rifle. He targets them and shoots. Kira notice it and started to run fast that the beam didn't hit the spot. Kira rolled like a ball still protecting Lacus by covering her.

"arrrrrrggggggggghhhhhhhhh" Kira was stumbled and got hit by a rock his head. Still in bandages, more blood comes out of it. His vision is blurring.

_I… I'm so weak. I can't even protect a person. _ As he look at her.

"Lacus…"

Lacus'eyes slowly opens and glows.

" lacus! "

"Kira " as Lacus'body glows again. Her hair sways.

"Sorry Kira, did I took so long? "

"I…uhhh"

Lacus turns her head to the direction of the two GINNs… she frowned. Her two eyebrows met and we already know that she's pretty gone mad because she clench her fist harder. You can see an imaginary popping vain in her right cheeks and at her eye part are black ( although I CAN'T describe. ) . She's like irritated at something. She immediately grab Kira's hand that made the two both glow and float. Again, wings spread from back and covered the two that looks like a yellow glowing ball. The ball came larger and larger as it ascends at the sky.

_Pop! _

The ball pops and revealed a gundam with blue wings spreading some glitters from the ball. FREEDOM descends…

"a eh…"Inside the Freedom, Kira is surprised to see that he's inside the cockpit. Sweat drops from his forehead.

_Kira…let's finish them… ne? _ Lacus, giving him a smile that tells him to WIN…

Kira sweat-dropped. "Y-yeah " He couldn't believe that this angel-like face has a bad side in it.

Freedom charges to the two. The two GINNs were unaware but they immedietly take their second weapon, their spear beam…

"I-It's that monster yesterday! "Liro exclaimed

" I'm gonna finish ya ! " as Rider charges pointing the spear unto the enemy. Freedom jumps above Rider and lands on the back and turned again to rider. Rider, who is facing opposite to freedom also turns back to face him. He sways his beam downward as Freedom sidesteps to avoid getting hit. Freedom punch Riders right cheek but still able to stand. Rider charges again but this time he bend down. Swaying his spear at Freedom's feet, Freedom jumps mid-air and quickly kicks rider on his stomach. Liro suddenly charge at freedom from the back. Freedom didn't notice it so he was tackled throwing him at the ground. Liro jumps higher aiming the spear at the bottom where Freedom lies. Freedom rolled at the left to avoid the attack and quickly gets up and place both of his hands crossed at the front of his face as Rider's spear attacks. The spear clash with freedoms mechanical arm the made a few sparks. Kira, gritting teeth, manage to bend down and attack Rider's feet causing him to slip. Liro jumps at his back that made freedom look from his back. Freedom jump forward as Liro sway his spear. Rider then gets his gun from a secret compartment and aim at freedom's head. Freedom notices it and quickly crouches down as the bullet passes through the buildings. Freedom spreads his wings and was about to fly when both Rider and Liro grabs both of his feet. _Tsk_ Kira tsk. Freedom release his beam saber from his back and sways at the hands. Rider and Liro let go of their hands as freedom takes flight. "NOT A CHANCE!" Rider gets his beam rifle and directly aim at Freedom's wings. Freedom sidesteps but still get hit at the edge of its left wing. Lacus winced. "Lacus!"Kira screamed. _I'm okay_ Lacus stated. Freedom charges from the sky to the two. Rider and Liro jumps backward together with the debris and dust after freedom lands. The two GINNs both charged at the same time. Freedom quickly jumps higher and lands on the faces of the two then another jumps backward leaving both heads a gundam footprint. "ouch! "Rider and Liro cry in pain. The two charge again but this time, Rider jumps while Liro is still running. Liro lifts his right hand where Rider's feet lands. _He can lift a gundam !_ Kira was surprised. "Liro, I'm taking off"as rider position his spear with the blade pointing at freedom. "Go raider ! "as Liro forcefully throws Raider at Freedom. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"Raider shouts while being thrown to Freedom. Freedom, with a slight chance of escaping, steps backward. He was about to be hit when another gundam charges Raider from the side. This Black-colored gundam was similar to Strike, Lacus'guardian in CYBER. "another one! " Liro black gundam walk beside Freedom. Kira looked at it. The black gundam look at Freedom and gave him a thumbs up sign and averted his look. "tsk. I'm almost there"Rider angrily stated. He gets up and charges AGAIN. "hey Rider, wait! "While Liro raise his hand sideways. Freedom is about to attack but was blocked by the left hand of the black gundam meaning the black gundam will take Rider on. "RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"Rider still charges. The black gundam now release its 57-mm high-energy beam rifle. Rider saw this and decides to ease his running but it's too late. The black gundam release a red beam with white streaks unto Rider causing him to blast releasing some pink smokes. Liro witnesses the incident and fear was written on his face. "What is this gu—ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Liro didn't finish saying when he didn't notice the black gundam also charges at him and release it's beam blade hidden in its black wings and thrust at Liro's stomach causing again t burst. Kira was left astounded. The black gundam face at him and salutes him and ascends from the sky charging faraway.

.

.

.

The next scene starts at Kira's house. Lacus sleeps again when they transform into human again causing him to carry her all the way to his house.

.

.

.

At the Earth Alliance military building, Murrue walks in the entrance and goes to her room.

"whew, what a tiring day for me. " and sleeps in her bed.


	5. Chapter 5 Rise of the JUSTICE

_**Gundam SEED: Fateful Encounters**_

_**Chapter 5: Rise of the JUSTICE**_

The settings sets on the ZAFT military compound where a large stage with colourful background with 4 people stands.

_shizukana kono yoru ni anata wo matteru no  
ano toki wasureta hohoemi wo tori ni kite  
are kara sukoshi dake jikan ga sugite  
omoide ga yasashiku natta ne._

hoshi no furu basho de  
anata ga waratte irukoto wo  
itsumo negatteta  
ima tookutemo mata aeru yo ne

itsu kara hohoemi wa konna ni hakanakute  
hitotsu no machigaide kowarete shimau kara  
taisetsuna mono dake wo hikari ni kaete  
tooi sora koete yuku tsuyosade

hoshi no furu basho e  
omoi wo anata ni todoketai  
itsumo soba ni iru  
we are in the quiet night  
dreaming in the night

hoshi no furu basho de  
anata ga waratte irukoto wo  
itsumo negatteta  
ima tookutemo mata aeru yo ne

hoshi no furu basho e  
omoi wo anata ni todoketai  
itsumo soba ni iru  
we are in the quiet night  
dreaming in the night

Athrun Zala, one of the ZAFT military elites, leans at the wall crossed arms watching Meer Campbell singing. All soldiers were given a chance to see the popular idol despite their trainings.

_Boring…_ Athrun sighed.

Someone pat his shoulder. It was Dearka playfully saluting him with his two fingers and with one eye close. "Yo Athrun, enjoying much?"

Athrun sighed "As well as I enjoy the training" he answered sarcastically

"You're not happy? You're engage with that chick and you don't seem happy ?"

Meer Campbell, the idol, is actually Athrun's fiancé.

"Dearka, why are you here? "

"ohhhh, change topic? "

Athrun rolled his eyes and looked back at the concert.

" Hey Athrun, Commander Gladys wants us to be in her office"Heine, one of the elites and Athrun's comrades.

Athrun just nodded and followed him along with Dearka.

.

.

.

AT THE ZAFT MILITARY OFFICE

A clean white room with a captain's table and a rotating chair, captain Gladys is patiently waiting for Dearka, heine and Athrun. Yzak is sitting on the couch crossed legs and arms and closing his eyes waiting also.

They hear the door sliding and revealed the 3 elites saluting the captain in chorus.

"Sir!"they both say

Yzak stands up. Athrun and the other 2 looked at him.

"What?" Yzak angrily ask

We already know he was pissed for waiting the three for about 2 hours.

"What is your order? " Heine calmly ask the captain.

"You already heard the incident 3 days ago in Heliopolis right? "

"Yes. GINNs attacking Heliopolis 2 days straight."Athrun seriously response

" Yes. And I want you to go to the Orb and"

" ORB!? "the three asked except Yzak crossing arms who already know the situation.

" yes. You are to lead the military there in case they were under attack. You were also assigned to protect the Athha royalties. "

"Orb representative Uzumi nara Athha" Dearka states

"and her daughter" Captain seconded.

"He has a daughter!?" the 3 were shocked.

"Can't you lower your voice? "yzak shouts at them showing pissed.

"So, you didn't meet her? Or you haven't met her? "

"Not a chance" Heine says.

"okay. Now this is your chance to meet her. Go to your suits now and travel. "

'eh? No ships!? "

"no . you were already strong enough to handle obstacles along your way "

.

.

.

3 hours later…

Meer's concert has ended and all the soldiers returned to train.

Athrun, Heine, Dearka, Yzak were already on the gundam bay were their comrade Nicol is waiting for them.

"hey guys! " the green-haired guy waved at them

"Yo Nicol "the yellow haired Dearka response

" Yeah right " The white haired bobcat style Yzak responsed.

Athrun just nodded.

"Since I have no mobile suits, maybe I just shared with one of you "as Heine grinned.

"NO "Dearka, Yzak, and Nicol answered in chorus.

Heine pouted. "Bad friends" and turns to face Athrun.

"Ahh ehhh, I need to go get some air before we depart"as Athrun turns around and starts walking.

"hey Athrun, let me ride on Aegis! " Heine shouted

Athrun rolled his eyes.

.

.

.

Athrun was in the sea wall sitting on top of it while mesmerizing the beautiful ocean. The wind passed from his back that his Navy hair sways to the front. He looked at his side and saw a person wearing a hat.

"hey stop"Athrun shouts at the person. The person stops.

"You're a civilian right? Why are you in the military area!? "Athrun walks near to the person.

Athrun was about to hold the person's elbow when…

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**BBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**_

Lots of missiles came down from the sky.

"What! "

A hundred of GINNs came flying towards the military area. All are carrying beams and bazooka. The person suddenly runs leaving him.

"hey ! "as he chases at the person.

.

.

.

"Where is Athrun! "Heine shouted at the remaining elites.

"I don't know! "as Nicol enters the cockpit of his gundam, the BLITZ

"Where is that bastard !? "Yzak angrily shouts as he seats on the cockpit of DUEL

" Maybe running away "as Dearka hops in to BUSTER.

"No choice ! " Heine gets into AEGIS, Athrun's mobile suit.

.

.

.

Athrun is still running and dodging falling rocks. When a large debris was gonna fall unto that person, he charges in and grabs the person's body and side steps to avoid the crash. The person's hat was thrown away together with the impact. Athrun protect the person by hugging it while rolling over. _AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH_ … He looks at the person and found it was a blonde girl. _Why is she here AAACCKK ! _He was hit by a rock on his back. He gritted his teeth and start running carrying her.

"Put me down! "as the girl stuggles to escape from him.

"Just shut up and let me run! "as they hide on an empty warehouse.

As they reach at the entrance, one of the GINN's feet stomp the entire warehouse making the two stop entering.

"what! Dammit! "as he looks at his side to find more shelter.

"hahahah! No more escape! " the GINN shouted at him pointing his rifle. When he's about to shoot, he was now shot straight to the head by a mobile suit. The one who shots was Athrun's mobile suit, Aegis. Heine in the cockpit saw two people near GINN so he takes the beam rifle and takes the GINN's head.

"AEGIS! " Athrun shouts

The blonde girl now drags Athrun by hand from the GINN.

"We need to find a suit and get out of here! "Athrun states while being drag.

They supposed to enter another warehouse when a defeated GINN was thrown to it by the DUEL Mobile Suit piloted by Yzak.

"DUEL! " Athrun shouts again.

The girl gritted her teeth.

They run again going to the farthest warehouse and again, a GINN again waS thrown out and burst by the BUSTER…

"BUSTER! " Athrun again shouts.

_I have enough of this!_ The girl thought gritting her teeth again feeling irritated.

Athrun saw her expression from the back.

"uhmmmm" Athrun says

The girl turn to him.

"Have you piloted a suit before? "The girl ask him seriously

Athrun gulps and nodded.

"Good"and again drags him to a warehouse. Thanks that no GINN destroys it.

They're inside the warehouse. They stop at the center. Now, they face each other.

A pause silence passed. Athrun feel awkward. He rubbed the back of his head.

The blond girl close her eyes and slowly opens but this time, her eyes now glows. Athrun was surprised that he steps backward. On the roof of the warehouse were they hid collapse as the girl glows and charges at Athrun. Up in the collapsed roof falling debris started to touch the floor as the thrown GINN was nearly touch the ground when the girl finally grab Athrun and crushed her lips to his. After that, a sudden light surrounds the two. Winds strongly came from the lights that all the debris and dust flown away.

_POP!_

Pop ! and the ball disappears revealing a red mecha with red colored wings of a plane kneeling in one knee. The mechanical eyes glow. DUEL, BUSTER, BLITZ, and AEGIS take a look at the new mobile suit in the warehouse. Smoke came from the the new gundam's area

Let's imagine a split screen vertically where Yzak is at the top and his suit at the bottom. "What is that? "

Also Dearka and Buster " Woah, what a suit! "

Nicol and Blitz "Seems strong "

Heine and also Aegis " What the! "

All the GINNs try to attack the new one.

" A new G-type weapon? Ha, foolish humans! Let's get that one! " one of the GINNs shouted at his comrades!

"Aye!/Yes/ Bring it on! "They answered in chorus as they charge to the area of Athrun leaving the 4 mobile suits floating in the sky.

At Athrun's side, we clearly see/know that he was very surprised of the incident. He was stunned and couldn't move in a second because of that. _What just happened? _ As he look at his surroundings. His surroundings were look like the same in his Aegis gundam. The control room was the same but the screen and the control buttons are added. At the screen it says: JUSTICE Gundam

_Justice Gundam?_

"_Quit staring at and fight! "_ he was surprised when a female spirit appeared to him. She was the girl who was with him awhile ago.

"Bu-AAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH" when a missile hit the Justice in right shoulder causing him to fall but thanks to the right mechanical hand,he manage to sit still.

The girl winced because of the pain. She gritted her teeth because of frustration

"_I thought you learn how to use a mobile suit. "_ the girl shouted.

The blue-haired Athrun was about to response when the girl speaks again

" _Please hurry up and use ME properly!"_ as she emphasize the word 'me'referring to her.

"O-okay "

The Justice turns its head on the sky as he saw a battalion of GINNs charging at him. Athrun in the Justice, smirks.

"Okay, girl, I'll USE you properly. " as he takes flight and charges at the GINNs.

Justice takes his twin beam saber from his back and started swaying it ontu the enemies. Now he was in the middle. Justice look at the back and suddenly charges at the front were he easily slash 5 of them in the head. He was very quick. The Justice was 4x faster and stronger than Athrun's Aegis. Speaking of Aegis, the 4 Mobile Suit couldn't be help but just watch the battle like a cinema. Back to the Justice, he sways his right beam saber to the 2 GINN charging at his right and slash the stomachs and BOOM… Pink smokes come from iot. He then charges to the sky heads up and stops and looks down the entire army. He postioned himself and change to MA Mode ( MA mode: Justice can transform into a mobile armor " and charges down. The front GINN were ready to attack the jet(Justice MA mode) when Justice suddenly change into mobile suit and had the twin saber on his back preparing to slay the front GINN cutting into triples and flew sideways to avoid the collision. He notice 3 GINNs carrying spears ready slay him when he slay them first right on the seems to be very serious. Again, another GINNs about 5 of them targets the Justice with their beam rifle and shoots at him. Justice sidesteps on the left to avoid the beams. He then shoots them with his beam rifle swaying it from left to right unto the 5 GINNs snd BOOM… One GINN suddenly pops out on his front and luckily he manage to release his CIWS guns mounted on each sides of his head and shoots the front enemy. Two more GINNs again charges from each of his sides. As they nearly attacked Justice, Justice quickly flies above leaving the two GINNs collide with each other. Another GINN suddenly pops front and sways his spear vertically downwards which made Justice to step backward evading the attack. With again with his beam saber, he cut the GINN into 3 slice vertically. More GINNs are coming from each of his sides. Athrun sweat-dropped and gritted his teeth. When he was about to be attack by the front, DUEL arrives and shoots the enemy. Aegis, Buster, and blitz also arrived.

"hey, whoever you are, get out of here while we take on the remaining enemies. " Buster, piloted by Dearka faced at Justice. All of the 4 units didn't recognize Athrun as the one who piloted the Justice.

"Hurry up, and escape " Yzak in the Duel shouted angrily at the while looking at the enemies.

"Leace this to us " Heine, in the Aegis "I still need to apoligize to Athrun if ever his favourite Aegis was in a mess.

Athrun smiled. He didn't speak so that they will not recognize him. He just followed the orders and left.

The GINNs was supposed to attack the escaping Justice but was blocked by the 4 units.

" Stay still GINNs, we are your next enemies "as Nicol smirks in the BLITZ.

The chapter ends with the 4 units facing the remaining GINNs

_**To be continued…**_

_**Reviews are highly appreciated XD**_


	6. Chapter 6: Getting to know each other

_**Gundam SEED: Fateful Encounters**_

_**Chapter 6: Getting to know each other**_

The chapter opens in an island where Justice lands. Athrun was leaning in a rocky wall near the seashore. He watch the sun going down. Cold breeze passed and his navy blue hair flew backwards. He close his eyes and let the wind touch his arms and face. It's nearly 2 hours since they escape from the ZAFT Military where GINNs ambushed it. He felt guilty not being able to help his friends when they told him to escape. He don't even know the reason behind it. He opens his eyes when he hear some footsteps from his right side where a blond girl he met hours ago stands while looking also at the sun. She sit beside him and fold her knees to let her arms hold it. Deep silence had occurred until the blond girl breaks.

"I'm sorry " she says

Athrun looked at her confused.

"Why are you apologizing? "

"I p-put you into the mess "

He remembers the ambush. He looked at the dark sky and he sighs and looks at her

"Don't worry. No one's at fault."He said calmly making the girl look at him.

"I also apologize for sneaking into the military area. "

"Past is past. Besides, without you, I can't break all the invaders easily. "

She was surprised. She distance herself from him. Athrun saw the distance.

"h-Hey…"

" I'm a monster right? A monster who is too powerful. "She states seriously.

"You're not a monster "he said calmly.

"S-so you're not afraid of me? I mean, this is the first time I transfer into a gundam here on Earth. "

Athrun looks confused.

"What do you mean? You're not from earth?"

"Yes, I'm a being from a faraway planet. You could say I'm an alien. " she smiles.

Athrun chuckles. "Hahahaahha In that pretty face of yours, how could you be"

The girl blush and buried her face

"How could you"She muttered.

Athrun stops laughing

"Say, Uhmmm… I'm AThrun, Athrun Zala, one of the elites of the military "

The girl was shock by the sudden introduction.

"Athrun"

"yeah "as he grin.

" Ca-Cagalli "

"Hey, I can't hear you "

"Cagalli"

"Cagalli? "

"Cagalli Yula "

"What a unique name "

Cagalli pouted and turn her head to the opposite direction.

" Hey , uhmmm can I ask… Why did you become a spirit when the red gundam I'm piloting?"

Cagalli chuckles.

"Hahahah, it's because I'm the Gundam "

AThrun's eyes wide open. "What!?"

"The one that you're piloting is me, the Gundam form. "

Athrun blushed quietly.

"I have a mission in this planet. "

"What would it be? "

"To find my other SEED Sisters"

"SEED?"

"Yes, SEED, we are somewhat powerful that we became warriors in our planet. Until the Blue Cosmos destroyed my planet. "

"So, you're one of those powerful? "

"Yeah, I'm the Legendary SEED, Justice. My other sisters where names Legendary SEEDs, Freedom and Destiny. Someone says that my Destiny is here in the human planet so I take a tour. SEED Princesses must bond with a human to have greater power. "

"So, who did you bond with? "

"Don't you get it? It's you YOU Athrun Zala! "

Athrun's jaw drops.

Cagalli rolled her eyes "So from now on, we must stick together. "

"Bu-"

'And I really need your help in finding the two. Okay? Tomorrow? "

Athrun had no choice left. He rubbed the back of his head and sighed.

"Okay, then , but first, where should we go? "

"Let's go to Heliopolis first! There's a rumor that an advanced-looked gundam had appeared and save the city. " She grins

"Heliopolis huh… But I need togo to Orb-"

"ORB!" Cagalli was shock.

Athrun nodded.

"Let's not travel to ORB please! "

"O-okay"he just nodded without asking question.

.

.

.

_**The next morning…**_

Athrun walked up and was surprised to see Cagalli stand infront of him and crossing arms.

"What? "

"I'm waiting for half an hour for you to wake up! "

Athrun looked at the sky.

"It's still dawn. Le-"

"hephep heeeep, We need to go earlier so that no one can detect us. "

"O-okay…"

They were now standing face to face in the seashore…

"So, can you transform now ? "

"Okay…"

" So, how will you transform? Don't tell me you need to k-"

Cagalli punched him in the stomach.

" That's for emergency purposes, you idiot! "She yelled while blushing and glows and floats.

Athrun watch as wings came from her back and begin to wrap the two like a ball. The ball became larger and larger. Winds came from it. Then _pop! _ The ball disappeared revealing the Justice in one knee. The eyes flashed yellow. In the cockpit, we saw Athrun seriously sit and focuses.

"_Need to say the launching? "_ Cagalli asked him.

Athrun smirks

" Can I? …. Athrun Zala, Justice, LAUNCHING! " as the red gundam Justice departs from the island going to the east facing the rising sun.

_**Sorry for short. XD**_

_**Read and Review **_


	7. Chapter 7: Mwu and Strike

_**Gundam SEED: Fateful Encounters**_

_**Chapter 7: Mwu and Strike**_

It's an another morning for Kira to go back studying at Heliopolis Academy after the incident occurred 5 days ago. Lacus and Kira were under the protection of Earth Alliance Military in secret. Kira goes back to school and Lacus is in Murrue's house near the Alliance.

Sitting at the last column if you faced from the teacher's table and he's on the second to the last row near the window. He looks at the scenery outside while putting his palm on his chin. Wind comes in from the outside and still his brown hair sways with it. His purple eyes looking at the calm city. He still remember that incident and his encounter with Lacus, the Meer-look-alike girl who proclaims herself as the SEED Princess. Well, he believes her.

"hey, do you know about the incident happened 5 days ago? " One of Kira's classmate, Kuzzey asked Tolle, another classmate of his. This conversation made Kira now turns his head to the two with his eyes looking at them and ears eagerly listening. Well, eavesdropping, we could say.

"A more advanced look mobile suit just save the city that day " Kuzzey said to his friend.

"Yeah, It had unique features as In say " as the orange haired glasses boy Sai Argyle response.

"Well, maybe it's a secret mobile suit Zaft military that helped the Alliance" Sai continued.

"Whoa, awesome. It's cool ! That mobile suit had mechanical wings like a bird. And, and" Kuzzey got excited as he punched one hand in the air.

"And?" Sai raise his eyebrow.

"And, he has a magnificent armor. They rock ! I wish I can see it more clearly. "

"There's also an incident occurred 3 days ago in PLANTs. The Aegis, Buster, Blitz, and Duel were fighting a hundreds of unknown enemies and a new report states that a red mobile suit just suddenly appeared and it also has cool features similar to the mobile suit 5 days ago. I heard that it kill half hundreds in 3 minutes. Cool isn't? " Sai states

Kuzzey's mouth were shaped like letter "O"

Kira stills eavesdropping while pretending looking at the window.

_Another Freedom look-a-alike? _ He thinks.

.

.

.

Suddenly, the door opens reveals three students. This students called themselves " Great Trios" . They were mobile suit pilots and they were famous for they even defeat Blitz, Buster, and Duel in a fight though they haven't defeat the Aegis. They were feared by the students and acts like kings. Orga Sabnak, a blond boy with green eyes stand with two hands on pocket, together with Clotho Buer, an orange haired boy, and Shani Andras a light-green haired covering one of his eyes, stands.

Orga speaks first " Tss… that was just a weak mobile suit from Zaft. They are not too almighty unlike us. "

Clotho, playing a portable video game smirks.

Shani Andras, plugging an earphone in the right hair also smirks.

The three walks and face Kuzzey and Sai who is now a little bit scared.

"Y-yes? " Kuzzey asked.

"Nothing bro. " as he pushes Kuzzzey and fall to the ground. Sai gots up in his seat and helped Kuzze stand up. " Kuzzey!"

The three laugh as they passed.

_Those three… _

.

.

.

In the middle of the lessons, The trios stands up and walks without asking permission by the teacher.

" Where are you going? " Their teacher ask

" None of your business. " Orga shouts and continues to walk.

" Those bastards really pissed me off" Kuzzey mumbles clenching his fist hiding in the table.

Sain notices it and comforts Kuzzey with words " It's okay Kuzzey besides they are just three idiots who are thinking of themselves too highly."

Kira heard that and did nothing.

.

.

.

Kira return home and takes off his school clothes and wears civilian clothes and goes to the military. He is known by the personels there and he seems friendly enough to associates with them.

.

.

.

He enters the living room where Lacus and Murrue sitting talking to each other.

" It's good to see you two laughing" He said that made the two stop talking turn to him

" Hello, Ensign"

" Ensign?" he ask confusedly

" Yeah, I personally promote you to that rank. "

Still confused, kira just dropped that topic.

" So, how are you Lacus? "

"I'm okay. How about you? How was school?"

"hmmm…. I'm also okay."

"uhmmmm Kira, I would like to introduce to you, Mwu La Flaga" as she points out Mwu behind Kira

" Yo, boy! " As the blonde man salutes in two fingers and winks.

" Uhmmm… Hi "

Mwu rubbed Kira's head . " oh, this guy is shy"

" He's the one who bonded with Lacus" Murrue stated

" Oh… must be a strong-willed guy" while looking at Murrue and still rubbing Kira's hair which made him pissed.

" Hey Sir, quit it out please " as he escapes from Mwu's hands by going backwards

" Hahahha, interesting"

Kira while fixing his hair.

"Call me Mwu kiddo "

"Geezz"

"Hey, kid, I would like to show my mobile suit. " he wink as he thumbs up

Kira nodded.

Mwu first walk at the sliding door while Kira followed him. Before Mwu could step outside, he turn to the ladies and said " Be right back ladies. The Prince Charmings will be going somewhere. "

Kira looked at Mwu annoyed.

Murrue just rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay "

Lacus just bend her head sideway.

.

.

.

They reach at the Gundam Bay located at the back of the military compound. They enter at the gundam size door. Kira's eyes grew wide as he witness a mobile suit standing still and some wires connected to it from a computer or whatever. Mwu and Kira step on a lift and rises up to the cockpit of the suit.

"Mwu? "

"This is my first ever mobile suit. Aile Strike or just Strike. "

"Cool "

Mwu chuckled.

"This suit is similar to the famous Aegis, Buster, Blitz, and Duel. "

"So, do they have the same features? "Kira asked

" hmmmm… some of them. There are suits who can transform in to an armor. Like Aegis, they can transform to MA mode or even attack mode. The rest of the four including Strike, they don't have that kind of mode. Buster is prototype long-range artillery mobile suit, it is best for long range battles. Blitz, was developed for the purpose of conducting surprise attacks deep behind enemy lines. It also has a good feature, the Mirage Colloid cloaking technology that rendered it invisible to both sensors and the naked eye. Duel, developed with the concept of a general-purpose machine and following the requirements for well-balanced performance. Lastly, Strike, the all-around mobile suit were it can do long-range, or short-range battles, heavy assault battles. In short, it's for all-purposed combat"Mwu explains with pride.

Kira just nodded in the middle of each descriptions.

"Wanna ride it? " Mwu with a big grin that made Kira's eyes grew wide

"Me?" as Kira points his forefinger to his chin.

Mwu nodded.

"Or…wanna have a little match with me?"

Kira looked back at the strike

"Then, what unit will I pilot with? "

"Hmmm… I'll pilot with this unit. For you… using Freedom, well if you crossed the line, My unit might be destroyed. Your gundam is 4x stronger than my unit you know." While Mwu puts his hands in his waist.

"Might be? "

"Yeah, you might get overboard. "

"Maybe, we can't expect something might happen like that"

"How about Windam?"

"WIndam?" Kira asked in confusion.

"It's kinda similar to mine but-"

" Okay"

Mwu looked at Kira.

"I'll pilot the Windam and we'll have an easy match at the blue sky "Kira eagerly answers

Mwu again pats Kira's head. "I know you're a strong-willed guy"and rubs his head

He then turned around and goes inside Strike's cockpit. Kira watches as he sits in.

"Well, Windam is located at the right warehouse next to this. Tell them that you need it…for practice"as Mwu close the cockpit and Strike's eyes flashed golden. The wires connected to it were disconnected. Before strike could take a step, Kira steps down the lift and runs to the designated warehouse.

.

.

.

Kira is now on the windam cockpit. _ A basic cockpit just similar to any suit but this one is quite…ahmmmm…_ his train of thoughts were cut by Mwu's video chat at the screen

" Boy, what are you waiting for? Come on! It's 2hours before the sun sets so hurry up. Or you wanna quit already? : as Mwu grins at the last statements.

Kira was slightly offended.

"I'll go now. "

Mwu's video turns black. Kira ask one of the weapon-in-charge

"Excuse me… Does this unit support a beam saber?"

The weapon-in-charge nodded saying " Yes. An ES04B Beam Saber"

Kira was about to launch when he forgot something.

"hey, uhmmm also I need an Striker pack "

"Yeah, I'm about to say that"

After connecting the Striker pack and the beam saber place in the unit's hips, Windam Launches and flew to the sky were Strike is waiting.

"What took you so long kid?"

"Na, nevermind"

Now Strike release his beam saber. "Now, this Saber, I take it from a custom windam so the saber of yours is same to mine. Fair play isn't? "

Windam also released its saber and face the saber diagonally where its tip is facing Strike. Strike's saber is also pointing at Windam.

.

.

.

"Ohh, are they fighting?"Murrue witness two units facing each other but in a battle mode through a window glass.

Lacus, who is looking at the other side of the window looks at Murrue's direction and also witness the position. "Who's that?"

"That Aile Strike, could that be Mwu? So the other one is… Kira's?"

.

.

.

Windam first charge in to Strike. Strike calmly seen the attack and sidesteps to the right to avoid it. Windam stops the attack and turns around to see the Strike has made its first move by hitting Windam in the face using the holster of his saber. Windam nearly falls to the ground but gladly controls it by using force to move back to Strike's position. Strike now next charges in but in a zigzag position. Windam also charges and their blades clash. Both force push each other. Windam moves backward because of Strike's , in the Windam, grits his teeth. The sabers separates and both units steps backward. Windam charges in, Strike also charges in. Windam was about to slash Strike to the left, Strike suddenly charges at the top of Windam and kick on his head. Windam holds back and sways the saber upward, Strike evade faces Windam and slash downward. Windam avoids the attack and counterattacks by slashing diagonal vertical. Strike heads up to avoid it. The two saber collides again. This time, they both use their force. Windam had the chance to kick Strikes feet that made Strike off balance. While Strike is off-guard, Windam takes the opportunity to slash downward, upward, and sidewards. Strike avoids the three attacks by sidesteps to the right, bending down, and moves up. _This kids good_ Mwu thought. _Mwu is skilled._Kira thought also.

.

.

.

Meanwhile,Murrue and Lacus are still watching the two units sparr.

"Mwu-san is incredible " as Lacus still watching the fight.

Murrue, still watching, nodded "No doubt he was called 'Hawk of Endymion' "

While they were watching, red lights flash and a siren-sound like sound are heard.

"Emergency! Emergency! GINNs are at the sky! I repeat! Emergency! "as a voice came on-air.

.

.

.

The sky was light red and meteor-look-a-like objects came down. The two units notice it.

"MWU!"Kira shouts at the video in Mwu's unit.

"I heard you!" he response looking at the sky.

"This match will become a real battle! Kid! Go down and return to the compound, I'll fight this things. " he continued.

"But! You're energy-"

"I'll buy you time kid, go pick your suit and help me here! This will be the beginning of your training. "

"Training! "

"Yeah, I was sent to train you! "as Mwu charges to the enemy.

Kira nodded. He immediately rush to the warehouse and like flash, he runs to the ground were the serious Lacus glows and floats mid-air waiting for Kira!

"_Kira!"_ as Lacus' hands reach Kira's hands.

"Lacus!" and wings spread out and wrap them like a came out of it as it ascends to the atmosphere. It pops and revealed the White with a scheme of blue, black, and red Gundam with wings spread floats in the air. Kira, in the cockpit raise his head and is ready for battle. Lacus appears before him ( remember, in a spiritual form) "Lacus"then he smirks. _"Are you ready?"_Lacus asked.

"ready as always" as Freedom charges to aide Strike.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, Murrue is on the command center watching the Freedom going up.

_Good luck!_

_**Sorry, did I made you all wait? XD If you have questions regarding the story, feel free to asked me. PM only**_


End file.
